


a terminal tryst

by eunbinatozaki



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, minkyung is girl-struck and nothing else matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbinatozaki/pseuds/eunbinatozaki
Summary: or, minkyung meets her match in nayoung.





	a terminal tryst

**Author's Note:**

> because i've been on a naminky binge lately and things just keep flowing out without warning. blame twitter dm's and mean people. enjoy!
> 
> // twitter: @chuuniversai

minkyung figures that, maybe, it is her own fault that she found herself in this situation. she knows time management is a thing, can already hear the teasing words that will undoubtedly come from kyungwon when she tells her that she missed her flight ( _again_ ) and drops her head into her hands, a loud and drawn out groan slipping through her lips. if she were petty, she would blame the missing of her flight on alcohol and pretty girls with tight, black dresses in a hotel bar, but minkyung is anything but petty ( _sometimes_ ).

instead, she mumbles curses to herself, obscene words that she normally wouldn’t say in public, but she’s upset with herself and her poor attempts at actually trying to be punctual that she feels it’s warranted for once. she’d promised everyone she would be back in town in time for the housewarming party eunwoo and jieqiong had finally decided to have. she loves her friends, she does, would do anything for the two loud younger girls who found safety in each other after years of skirting around the topic, but she finds it slightly uncalled for that they decided to have a housewarming when a) they’ve been living together for over seven months already and b) when minkyung had just gone out of town for a job and they know how she gets when she’s too tired from flying. but a promise is a promise, and somehow, minkyung has broken hers by about a five-hour delay. 

she curses again, hands scrubbing over her face with an irritable groan. 

a throat clears beside her and minkyung startles, head snapping up and bag dropping to the ground, a quiet ‘oh shit’ from the person beside her hitting her ears before they’re dropping to their knees to pick up the contents that’d slipped from the bag in her surprise. minkyung watches the top of a brown head bob around as the person moves to and fro to grab items that had rolled too far away, then bites on her lip to hold back a surprised gasp when wide and pretty brown eyes replace brown hair and their gazes lock. 

the girl wordlessly hands over the bag, minkyung taking it with nothing more than that same surprised look on her face, then she plops into the open seat beside minkyung, looking as tired and put out as minkyung does herself. there’s silence between them and minkyung isn’t sure she wants to be the one to break it, so she fiddles with the strap of her bag, throwing quick glances to the girl out of the corner of her eye when she’s certain she won’t get caught. except she does, because Pretty Brown Eyes snaps her head over to look at her and minkyung feels herself jump at the sudden gaze settled on her, a slightly unusual shy smile pulling at her lips when she settles again.

“sorry,” she starts, turns her head to stare out the giant window in front of them, watching as a plane slowly descends back onto the runway, smile less shy and more of a smirk on the corner of her lips. “i didn’t mean to stare, your face kind of just threw me off.”

there’s a hum from beside her, something between disbelief and humor, then, “are you really trying to hit on me after several minutes of awkward silence and not so subtle staring?”

if minkyung were that person, she’d blush and fumble for words, finally stutter out an awkward apology then get up and leave out of embarrassment at being called out. but minkyung isn’t that person and she enjoys the blunt words of the other girl, so she nods and chances a glance to her companion, “i wouldn’t call it hitting on you yet, more so just appreciating a stranger’s beautiful face.”

(she knows that if kyungwon were to hear her say that, she’d fake gag and call minkyung a sleaze. she can’t refute it, though. she really is a sucker for a pretty face.)

Pretty Brown Eyes huffs out a laugh and minkyung feels her smirk fall into something more subdued, warm. they’re total nobodies to each other, just two people out of the thousands in this airport, but there’s something about this moment that has minkyung feeling less bad about missing her flight. so she relaxes into her seat, gaze still on the other girl, and waits. Pretty Brown Eyes finally quiets and she has her own smile now, like she finds minkyung hilarious and weird all in one, and holds out a hand. “i’m nayoung, then.”

minkyung takes it, ignores the warmth that settles against her palm and gives her hand a slight shake before she’s dropping it. she repeats the name in her mind, likes the way it sounds in her own voice saying it, then mumbles it under her breath, feels her mouth form each letter with care, then, finally, with honey dripping from her voice, “i’d rather keep calling you Pretty Brown Eyes, though.” nayoung looks unimpressed, though minkyung knows it’s false disgust because the gleam in her eyes give away her humor. “i’m minkyung.” 

nayoung nods and smiles, crosses her arms over her chest, pretends she doesn’t notice the way minkyung’s eyes follow the movement and chuckles when she meets minkyung’s gaze once again with a knowing raise of her brow. “so why were you so distraught when i came around? looked serious.”

minkyung groans loudly, suddenly remembering the predicament she put herself in. she rubs at her face again and has to stop herself from pouting like a petulant child (she has to look cool and collected in front of pretty girls, not like a sulking toddler) then, “overslept cause of a hangover and missed my flight back home. i’m stuck here for another—“ she checks her watch, groans again as her head falls back against the seat, “—four hours and thirty minutes.”

nayoung laughs at the obvious attempt minkyung is making to not look too put out and minkyung smiles, glad someone found humor in this otherwise shitty circumstance. nayoung tsks, head tilting toward minkyung just so, and minkyung feels herself swallow against a slightly dry throat because nayoung is so pretty and so close, and minkyung _really_ is a sucker for a pretty face.

“so,” nayoung starts, a smirk curling onto her lips and peaking minkyung’s interest even more, “you’re stuck with me for four and a half hours, huh?” minkyung nods mutedly, eyes shamelessly following the trail nayoung’s tongue maps across her lips, then, “i wonder what we could do in that time.”

minkyung hears the underlying offer, knows she would be an idiot to not hear it, and clears her throat. she’s so used to being the one to lure in girls, knows she has unparalleled eyes and a cruel curl to her lips that makes people weak in the knees. but nayoung is something else entirely, someone who pushes instead of getting pulled and minkyung would be lying if she said she didn’t find it attractive beyond all hell.

she reaches out, lets her hand pry one of nayoung’s away from their crossed position and stands, slinging her bag over her shoulder with a smirk directed at the other girl as she pulls her up as well, 

“i have a few ideas.”


End file.
